Ash and Arceus 11: That Time of Year Again
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: The female legends all go into heat. The males hide in a bunker. T and Ash get locked out. I think we all know what will happen... (LEMONS WARNING) (Ash X harem) (OC X harem). Check profile for series list!
1. RUN FOR YOUR LIFES

"Hey, Ash? Why are we running?" asked T. "Don't you look at the calender? Today is the first day that all the girls in this Arceus damned place begin heat!" said Ash. "So?" asked T. "So, if we don't get to the bunker in fifteen seconds, we have to 'assist' all the female legends with their 'problems'!" said Ash.

"There's the door!" said Ash. "And there it goes!" said T as the titanium doors to the bunker elevator shut and sank into a hole in the floor. "Now what?" asked Ash. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Ash" said T. "Aren't we immortal?" asked Ash. "Well, that would explain why my brain isn't destroyed from all the accidents that happen to me every day" said T.

"Ash, could we maybe share your Dark type life plate? I'm going to assume that all the girls will try and catch us using Phsycic" said T. "Funny story… I left all of my life plates in the bunker before we got locked out" said Ash.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!" shouted Latias. "Ash, When this is over, I know of a certain pokeball that can catch any Pokemon. And since I have one in my room, IM GOING TO USE IT ON YOUR SORRY BUTT AND THEN SEND YOU TO THE PLANET'S DAMN CORE!" shouted T.

By this time, they were surrounded by a ton of female legends who all had either a box of chocolates, a fuck ton of golden roses, a 'love me' flashing neon sign, or some other way of attracting boys. "Does this kind of thing happen every year?" asked T. "You'd be surprised what they did while you were recharging or whatever you do after you run out of power" sighed Ash.

"Ok, this is how it's going to work. The two of us will get a five minute head start. Meanwhile, you will all form two groups, each with the SAME NUMBER OF LADYS. Once the five minuits are up, the two groups will have a maximum of two hours to find one of us for each team who found him. You may not use any powers that will help you to locate us. If either of us hasn't been found within the time limit, that person won't be dealing with any of you" said T.

"The five minuets will begin… NOW!" said Ash as the two boys ran off like bullets.

(Ash) "I know the perfect place to hide! They won't possably go and look for me in the Doomsday zone!" said Ash as he started up a rocket that he bought at the Mossdeep Space Center. "Now all I need to do is find the remains of the Death Egg Station!" he said.

"Dr Eggman! Your Death Egg Station has somehow regained its power!" said Eggman's computer. "Turn on the video feed from all the cameras onboard!" said Eggman. While he was looking through the recordings, his phone rang. "Now who could that be?" he asked.

"Hello? Dr. Eggman? We are trying to figure out where Ash went. Do you have any ideas. We are offering 5000 pokedollars to whoever finds him!" said Arceus.

"Ok, just because I need the money. So I just received info that my Death Egg Station, which is supposed to be empty, has somehow regained power. If my robots, computer, or myself aren't inside, then it is most likely Ash trying to hide" said Eggman. "Thanks, Dr. We will sent the cash immediately!" said Arceus before she hung up. "I love being evil!" said Eggman.

(Terminal) "Since neither Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Metal, Amy, or myself haven't told them about the Lost Hex, They will never look there! CHAOS CONTROL!" he said as he ported to the flying haven.

"Hey, Boss! I know your at the store on on the planet under us, but we just found that guy who calls himself T running through the Lost Hex. Just thought you might want to know" said one of the Zeti.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for a person named T. Do you know where he might be?" asked Amy. "I just got a report about a speedy guy with the same exact name up on the Lost Hex. If you need to get there, just fly straight up and you should see a giant island made of hexagons" said the Boss Zeti (I don't know their names so deal with it!). "Thanks sir. Bye!" said Amy as she went to get Reshiram.

(Ash) "I wonder how Eggman opperates this thing? It says 'food dispenser' on it, but there are so many different buttons on here" said Ash. "Hey sweety! We found you!" said Arceus and her group from behind Ash. "FUCK YOU EGGMAN!" shouted Ash as they ported him and themselves to the hall.

(Terminal) "There's the remains of Egghead's energy draining machine" said T as he ran by.

Then, a giant red and yellow mallet flew right past his head and caused a rockslide to block off all the paths around him.

"Wait! I know that hammer anywhere! That's Amy Rose's hammer! And wherever that thing is, she is never more than fifteen feat away!" said T. "Hey honey! Time to go back and have some fun!" said Amy. T slowly turned around. "I FUCKING HATE THOSE ZETI!" shouted T as they grabbed him and ported back to the hall as well.


	2. AshxArceus TxAmy

"Ok, so you found us. I think I'll use my emerald now. Wait! Where the fuck did it go?!" said T. "Your too slow!" said Sonic as he got out a drill wisp. "DRILL!" he shouted before digging back into the bunker with the hole filling up behind him. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, IM GOING TO GET EGGMAN'S EGG DRAGOON AND SHOOT YOU WITH IT'S DRILL WHEN YOU GET OUT!" screamed T.

"Before you try and run, we will tell you both it's no use! We have locked all of the door's, windows, and air vents in the hall. And you can't use any of your attacks, powers, abilities, or even walk very fast because of those inhibitor rings Shadow loaned us" said Amy.

Then, Latias, Verision, Amy, Mespirit,and Cressilia dragged T away. Meanwhile, Arceus, Azelf, Meloetta, Kygour, and Arcticuno dragged off Ash.

(T X Amy) "Ok cutie, first it's my turn!" squealed Amy. "Fine. But never call me 'Cutie' again" said T. "First, your going to eat me out! Better get to work or you'll have a talk with Mr. Hammer!" said Amy as she spread her legs.

"Well, if I'm going to have to do this, I might as well enjoy it" sighed T as he got under Amy's pussy. Then, she sat on his mouth. He began by sucking on her clit. "Ahhh yess!" moaned Amy. Soon, she started to release more and more honey. Then, she came. After she finished, she got dressed and left the room.

(Ash X Arceus) "Ash, we haven't done this in such a long time. I hope your ready" said Arceus. Then, Ash started to run her slit. Soon, she began to get wet. Next, he slid his hoof into her and then pulled it out again. He continued this with an increasing speed.

When he finished, he positioned himself at her entrance. After a few minuits, she came onto him. He immediately came into her as well. Then, he pulled out. Once she had calmed down again, she got up and left.


	3. Latias the trixter

The next day, the girls spun a bottle to see who would be the next lucky one. In T's group, It landed on Latias. "Hey Latias, why don't you surprise him and give him a new body!" said Verision. "I think that's a great idea! This is going to be reeeeeal fun!" said Latias.

(Terminal)

"Well, another day, another pokedollar! Who am I going to be with today?" asked T as he got out of bed. "Well, at least they're going to feed us while we're locked in our rooms" he said when he saw the bowl of Frostlass Flakes on his bedside table. (I can't help but make these awful jokes out of real world items and Pokemon names).

When he was done, he herd the lock on his door open. "Well, what are the chances? First, I'm with a girl who has 'Rose' as a last name. Next, I'm with a girl who is rose colored" said T. He then walked up to Latias.

"Um, Latias… Why are you looking at me like a sadist?" he asked as he saw her face. "Oh, no reason" said Latias. "Please stop. Your starting to scare me, and that's really hard to do!" said T as he began to slowly walk backwards with Latias following him.

"Ok, I don't want to have to physically attack you. I'm not playing around anymore!" he said. "Remember, you can't attack me until we take that ring off of you. Look around you, you have nowhere left to run now" said Latias. "Well, shit! Good bye world. I thought you were my friend. Now I want to blow you up" sighed T as he saw he was cornered.


	4. AshxKygour&Mellowetta

"Five words T. Game over and good night!" said Latias as she picked him up in Psychic, shrank him, and slid him into her slit. "What the fuck, Latias?!" shouted T as he got pulled farther inside.

"Look, you already know you can't escape. Quit delaying the inevitable. Just let it happen" said Latias. "And what if I don't want to?" said T. "You know I have a Frenzy wisp here. And trust me, the last thing you want is for me to use it inside of you!" he said.

"I have a question. Does this wisp, by any chance look purple and have a black face similar to a jack-o-lantern?" asked Latias. "Actually, yes it does. How did you know?" asked T. "Because there's one flying around in front of me right now" said Latias.

"Well, that would explain why it isn't in my pocket anymore" said T. Just so you know, pretty soon, you won't need pockets in your normal form" said Latias. "What do you mean?" asked T. "You'll see when you wake up. Sweet dreams" she said before his world went black.

"What happened? Where am I?" yawned T when he woke up. To answer your first question, You got reborn. To answer the second, you are back in your room" said Latias. "SCREW THOSE QUESTIONS, WHAT AM I?!" screamed T as he saw his hands…er…claws.

"Why don't you look in the mirror, T?" said Latias. "Well, this isn't anywhere near to some of the other crap I go through" said T as he saw his new body. "No wonder I'm floating, I'm a Latios!" he said.

"So, how do you like your new form?" asked Latias. "Like it, I love it! It just feels natural somehow. Also, I have all my favorite colors! Thanks Latias!" said T. "No problem!" said Latias.

(Ash) "Let me guess, the two of you are going to be with me today?" asked Ash. Both Kygor and Melloetta nodded. Melloetta then flew up to him and immediately impaled herself on him.

Meanwhile, Ash began to eat out Kygor.

Soon, Melloetta began to cum on him. Again, he came as well. Once she got off of him, Kygor instantly replaced her. She quickly became to raise and lower her slit on his dick. As she did this, she was painting it with her pre cum. Eventually, Kygor released onto Ash. He of course returned the favor. They then left.


	5. TxMesperit&Verizion AshxAzelf&Arcticuno

The next day, once again, T woke up. "Oh, hello Mespirit and Verision" He said when he saw them. "Hi honey. It's our turn today!" said Verision. Mespirit flew over to him and sat on his face. Meanwhile, Verision sat on his dick.

While he was eating Mespirit out, Verision was fucking him like crazy. "The two of you are acting like you really wanted this" said T. "Why do you think we went to such lengths to locate you? We needed you!" said Mespirit.

"You know, both you and Ash are both such assholes. He went all the way to the abandoned Death Egg, and You ported to a lost land in the sky which we didn't even know existed. And the two of you only gave us two hours to search the entire new world for the both of you when neither of you were ever on the main planet!" said Verision.

"Sorry, but you kind of freak people out when you corner them while holding either boxes of chocolates, neon 'love me' signs, and tons of pure gold roses" laughed T.

(Ash) "So, today it's the two of you?" he asked Azelf and Arcticuno. "Yep!" said Azelf. "I really hope your ready!" said Arcticuno. First, Azelf got him to finger her pussy while Arcticuno used her feathers to excite him.

Azelf then had him spread her open then eat her out. Meanwhile, Arcticuno sat on his member. Soon, Azelf came in his mouth while Arcticuno released on his rod. He then filled Arcticuno up with cum before they left.

Since he had finished with his group, they all let him out. The first thing he did was go to the kitchen and get a giant sandwich. (One about the site of one of the ones that Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Eat).

"Why are you eating such a huge sandwich?" asked Arceus when she saw him. "You girls forgot to feed me while I was locked in my room" said Ash. "I thought that we were forgetting something" said Arceus as she left.


	6. results:pain

"Wake up, T" said Cressilia. "Come on, just 5 more minuits?" groaned T. "Get the fuck out of bed or il have Darkrai five you nightmares when he comes out!" said Cressilia. "Ok, ok, I'm up!" said T.

First, she made him play with her tits. After that, she made him eat her out. Next, she lowered herself onto his shaft and began to fuck him like a wonton slut. "I'm going to cum!" said Cressilia. Soon, she came all over his crotch as he emptied himself into her womb. "That was fun, T. Since you did what we needed you to do, w'll let you out now" she said.

"Hey Ash. Are you ok?" asked T as he flew into the kitchen. "Well, yes. What about you?" he asked without looking up. "I'm great! Check out my new body!" said T. "How the heck did that happen?!" asked Ash.

T then explained what happened with him and Latias. "Hello, Ash! Are you ok? You didn't make it into the shelter" said Tails as the rest of the boys walked in. "YEAH, NO THANKS TO YOU!" shouted Ash.

"Wait, who is that shiny Latios? Also, whatever happened to T?" asked Shadow. "For the 'Ultimate Life Form', you can be really slow sometimes, Shadow!" said T. "What happened to you!?" asked Metal Sonic. "Latias" said T.

"So the two of you got RAPED!?" shouted Sonic. "Well, it's not exactly 'rape' if your willing…" said T. "Seariously?" asked Silver. "That's what I said, Pot-Head" said T. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Knuckles.

"Look at his hair style! It looks like pot!" said Ash. "ITS NO USE!" shouted Silver as he picked up Ash and T and threw them through the wall. "Hey, T?" asked Ash. Is this really what happens to you every single day?" "Welcome to my world!" said T.

Then, T flew under Ash. When Ash landed, T told him to change to his other form and get off of him. After that, the two Pokemon flew back to the hall. Once they got back, T went straight to his room and went back to sleep.


End file.
